Currently, an electronic device may allow a user to choose a type of athletic workout and the electronic device may also play back one or more media items to accompany the workout. The electronic device may provide information about the workout in real time to a user, in conjunction with a sensor that may transmit the information to the electronic device. However, a new workout and new media must be selected each time that the user wishes to use the electronic device during the workout, even if the newly-selected workout or media match a previous workout selection or prior media selections made by the user using the electronic device.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods for storing a workout and related media selections as a template for future “quick start” selection by the user. The systems and methods may include storing a change of media within a new workout template. In addition, it would also be beneficial to provide systems and methods for calibrating or re-calibrating an electronic device using a completed workout.